Angel
by MoonPaper
Summary: Only a little bit of humour in this... But what happens when one nice day... An angel falls through Ray's roof?


Angel  
By: MoonPaper  
Pairing: Ray/OC 

"Aaaah!!!!"- "CRASH"- "What the-"- "Owww..."  
"What in the world-?"

Ray stood up from the window sill, where he was sitting, to look at something- someone, who just fell through his roof. Literally. "Where am.. I?" He couldn't believe his eyes. "Who are you?" He was still speechless. In front of him, an angel was standing, a little dizzy, but an angel none the less. She was about to fall, so he held out his hand to support her. "Ow... My head's pounding..."

Finally, he found his tongue. "Are.. you an Angel?" the girl looked at him. "Yes... why? Oh... Kami-SAMA!!! What does this mean?! I'm in the mortal world!!" she looked at him. He looked at her. She was in a pure white gown, with silver trimmings. Her wings were all white, and stuck out of her back, causing quite a bit of feathers to make him sneeze. 

All of a sudden, an orb came floating after her, down through the hole in Ray's roof, which was odd, because he was in an apartment room. The blackness then closed, just as the orb made it past, which made him think whether he was dreaming. He was quite tired, after all. He was asleep on the window sill, and this was a dream. Pinch me- I'm dreaming. Then the Angel pinched him. "Ow! What did you do that for?!" The Angel shrugged "You looked like you were asleep."

Then he was aware that he was awake, and an Angel did just fall through his ceiling. "Oh- ok. So can you go back to Heaven.. or wherever you come from?" The angel shook her head sadly. "This-" she held up the orb, "-is a message from up there. I can't. I don't know how. They said I have to protect you. From what, I don't know." Ray staggered back. "Protect? Me?" The angel nodded sadly, then smiled. "Well! We'd better get started, then. My name's Lunaris... I'm an angel of the moon. You are?"

Ray introduced himself, and told her about the others as well. She seemed fascinated by the bit-beasts. "They're like- magic. I had a pet once... Cleo... she was a black panther... But anyway... What am I supposed to do NOW?!" Ray covered his ears as she shrieked the last part. "Well, for starters, can you lose the wings for now? And... well, your clothes attract a bit too much attention... do you have jeans or something?" Lunaris nodded. "Sure!" 

She closed her eyes and the crescent on her forehead glowed brightly. Her wings disappeared, and her clothes turned into a mandarin-collared sleeveless with red and gold patterns and jeans. Her silver hair was tied up into two braided buns and hairclips. But she still had the crescent, as a necklace. "O.k.?" she asked, spinning around. Ray blushed. "I-I guess..." Lunaris peered at him, putting a cold hand onto his forehead, another on hers. "Are you okay? You look like you have a fever." Ray blushed more and pulled away gently. "Uhh... Yeah. And... you want dinner or something? We can talk about this then."

Lunaris nodded. "Sure... You want me to fly us there?" Ray sweatdropped. "No! Ah.. I mean... we have to go there the normal way. Or else someone might find you... and I'll be in big trouble." Lunaris brightened up. "Oh. OK! Do we take a train there?" Ray shook his head and grinned. "I have a better way."

"WHEEEEE!!!" Lunaris held onto Ray's waist tighter, and put her head on his back, enjoying the black motorcycle's speed, and the wind flying past her. Ray looked back uncertainly at her, and smiled, blushing lightly. Her silver hair flew past her, creating a nice sheet of silver tendrils behind them. She'd lost the buns and let her hair down before putting on the helmet. 

Not soon after, they arrived at the mall, and parked the motorcycle, before going in and making their way to the restaurants. Lunaris kept on 'Ooh'-ing and 'Aah'-ing at the windows, until she came to a jewelry store, and saw a pair of earrings. They were of bright silver, and the edges, where the sun's ray's were supposed to be, was gold. The other earring was a circular one, and a crescent of it was silver, the other parts gold. She looked at them sadly and pulled Ray away. 

"Hey, Lunaris. Why the gloomy face?" the angel turned to him, and he saw her nose was red, as if she had forced herself not to cry. She smiled wryly. "Those earrings- they weren't made by human hands. They have beauty, because of enchanting magic cast upon them, to attract people to it. It reminds me of- nothing, never mind, let's go eat. I'll tell when I can." 

Ray followed, and soon after, they found themselves in a Chinese restaurant. Excitement at the prospect of a new world to explore seemed to have found it's way back into Lunaris, or Luna, as Ray called her now, and she wondered at all the things on the menu. "Hey, Ray, what's Hor Fun?" she asked, cocking her head to one side and eyeing him curiously. He almost laughed at her expression. "It's flat noodles, very slippery, but it tastes real nice, and chicken and fish are added in. Or sometimes, they add in Wantan." Luna looked at him, perky, then sighed, chibi style. She turned towards the waitress. "I'll have whatever he has." Ray chuckled and made his orders. 

They were talking about what it was like on the moon, and how they avoided the men who sometimes came there, when a surprise for them arrived. "Well, you have angels here on Earth, right? It's something like that, only we live on the moon, and-" she was suddenly interrupted by a squeal. "Ray!" The youth turned his head, and suddenly, someone was choking him. "Ma... ri...ah... can't... breathe..." Luna was shocked, and suddenly, her eyes glowed slightly, nobody noticed, but in another blink of an eye, Mariah was strangling a poor cat, who mewed like there was no tomorrow. (That would be, if the girl hadn't let go) 

The pink- haired girl shrieked, then petted the poor white cat. "Sorry.. really sorry..." Lee stepped up, and eyed Luna. "Hey Ray, who's your friend?" Luna blushed and held out her hand. "Ah... my name... is... Feiring Yue. Nice to meet you...?" Lee took her hand and shook it. "Lee." Mariah eyed her, a bit flushed. (Hoo Boy....) "Mariah. Pleasure, I'm sure." The big guy behind Lee seemed surprised at the sarcasm dripping from her, but Ray and Lee weren't, and glanced at each other, panicked. "Ah... Mariah! This is Feiring.. she- she- ah um, she's um, you see, she's..." he couldn't say cousin, or family, as she knew all of them, so he did what he *thought* was wise. "She's a beyblader too. I met her at the park..." 

Mariah seemed to take it in, but was still jealous. What had they been doing? Talking all about Beyblades the whole night, in a fancy restaurant? "Well then... how bout a battle? I haven't seen any other new Beybladers in a long time, Gaulix is itching to have a stretch." Ray's eyes widened, and looked at her wildly, not seeing Lee's snicker hidden behind a hand. 

Luna's head was tilted to one side, and Ray was dreading the words he *knew* was going to come out. 'What's Beyblades?' or maybe, 'What's a Beyblader?' but he came totally unprepared. "O.k, but can it wait tomorrow night? His Dreiger thrashed my Blade, and I have to do some adjustments. We were just going to have dinner, then go home. How bout having dinner with us?" 

Lee elbowed Ray with a chuckle. "What makes all the girls like you?" Ray blushed and hissed back. "TRUE! I met her... just yesterday in the park..." But Luna said, in the background, chatting with Mariah, a different story. "We met this afternoon in the park... he's good!" Lee raised an eyebrow at him, and the former sighed a defeat, and waited for the waitress to come back. :

"Bye Mariah!!" Luna bade, as she rode behind Ray again. Mariah stared, gaping. Then she went up to Ray. "We'll come with you... I'm supposed to meet a girlfriend in your neighbourhood anyway. She collects stray cats... Snowy would like her..." Mariah held up the white cat, who sat in her basket. Ray went all purple, you know, those lines? "Ohhh man..." he looked towards Lee, but the latter shrugged his shoulders. Mariah rode her bike, and the rest followed suit. With dread, Ray began to drive home. 

On the way back, Luna hissed to him. "Ex?" Ray shook his head. "She thinks, that she and I..." but he trailed off, as Mariah neared, ears as big as satellite dishes. Luna, Lee, and the others sweatdropped. Finally, they came to Ray's house, and Luna got off behind Ray. Mariah came up and beneath her helmet, Ray could see her raise an eyebrow. Luna, though, didn't see that, and proceeded towards Mariah's motorcycle, to the cat. "Bye Kitty! I hope your owner will take care of you!" she looked at Mariah and smiled.

"Hey, Ray, can we go in now? I think it's starting to... rain." To their dismay, and Lee's amusement, Mariah's prayers were granted, and all of them went in the house. Thunder flashed and the rain was so heavy, too heavy to drive in. Finally, when they got in, Luna slipped. "Hey, Ray," she bean, wringing her waist-length hair dry. "Where do I sleep?" Mariah stopped dead in her tracks. Kevin looked at Luna, Lee wanted so badly to laugh, and Gary looked like he was about to run away from Mariah. Ray was just dead. 

Mariah glared at him, Luna still didn't know she was in trouble, and he didn't know what to say. "Oh! Yeah... you can sleep in the guest room." she looked to Lee. "She lives in the other side of town, and she's waiting for Kenny, so-" Luna's eyes glowed again, and the phone rang. Mariah picked up the phone and answered, still glaring at Ray. "Yes? Kenny? Yes, I can. Sure. Hmm?" she put the phone down and sighed. "That was Kenny. He said he couldn't come over, because of the rain." 

She looked at Ray. "Umm... can we stay over too? It doesn't look like the rain's gonna stop anytime soon." Ray looked at Luna. Luna looked at Ray. Her stuff were in his room, and the guest room was a great dusty place. "I'll go sleep in you room." Luna hastily said, and made a retreat. Ray looked at Mariah, then at her. "Wait here, you guys. I'll get the guest room ready." 

Luna was in the guest room, and it was all clean, and everything was changed. There was a bed, and another extra one across it, and the others could sleep in the living room. Luna looked at Ray. "What to do?" Ray shook his head. "I'm gonna get it tomorrow morning. I'll think of something. For now, can you get an extra bed into my room?" Luna went into his room and frowned. "Where?" Ray looked around. There wasn't any space. His bed occupied one corner, then a wardrobe, a table, and his desk, and a small book case. Luna looked at him sheepishly. "I can make the bed wider...."

* * * * *

Mariah crept up the hallway, and pushed the door open slowly, and gasped at the sight. She went red, and turned around, only to face Lee. "What are you doing so early, up?' he asked, rubbing his eyes, before looking over her shoulder. His eyes widened, the size of demolition derby tires. He looked at Mariah. "Why haven't you killed them yet?" Mariah held up a fist. I am going to... SOON!" Lee looked at the sight again. Inside, were twenty dancing gorillas! (Just kidding.) Inside, Ray lay on the bed with an arm around Luna, and Luna held a silver and blue beyblade in her hand. 

Later on, Luna and Ray woke up, and made their way into the kitchen, where the others were. Luna grinned sleepily at them ."Good- yawn- morning.... I'll go cook breakfast." Lee followed. "I'll help out." on his way, he looked at Ray with a look that said. "You-are-so-dead." He gulped and looked at Mariah, who was glaring at him. (Gulp.) "Well, Ray, had a *good* night's sleep?" Ray sat down and smiled, covering his real intentions. "Yeah! How bout you? I hope the guest room wasn't too dusty... What were you and Lee talking about? I heard some stuff from you guys, but I couldn't make it out..." Mariah suddenly blushed. "Nothing. Hey! What are we having for breakfast?" Ray grinned at the sudden change of topic. "I think we're having bacon and eggs."

In the kitchen, Luna sweatdropped. She had very little experience at cooking- she usually used magic. And with Lee nearby... she groaned inwardly. "It's ok, really. You go and wait there with the others. I'll be out in a moments time. I'll call when I need help. Really! go!" (The persuasive power of a woman) Lee groaned as she pushed him out of the kitchen. So using her magic, she cooked up a platter of eggs, bacon, ham and a few cups of milk, tea and coffee. "LEE!" The White Tiger came in, rushing. "What happened?!!"Luna grinned. "Here. You can carry the drinks. I'll do the dishes." (-_-;;) 

"Hey! That smells good!" Gary said, sniffing the air. But Kevin elbowed him from behind, and he saw Mariah glaring at him. "Ah, I mean. Let's sit down now." Mariah gave a "Humph." and sat. Lee came out with the coffee and tea, while Luna followed with the plates of eggs, bacon and oranges, then she came back, with a plate of toast. "Eat up!" everyone smiled. (Except for Mariah) and ate hungrily. "Hey... this is good!" praises came, and she smiled wider. "Thanks!"

She watched them eat first, and smiled to herself before walking out. She stood in the small backyard garden, and looked up at the rising sun. She sighed and turned around, to see Lee. He was looking at her strangely, and she was starting to get uncomfortable. "Lee..." The Chinese boy closed his eyes and opened them again. "You're not a normal person, are you?" She flinched, and backed up, as he stepped forward. "I can sense it. You're not human. You have too much magic in you-" He was broken off by Luna. "RAY!" she smiled at him and held his hand, looking at Lee. 

Ray looked from one to the other, before noticing the tension, and breaking it. "Mariah's looking for you, Lee." The owner of Galeon nodded. But before he could put his hand down on the doorknob, Mariah and the rest of the White Tigers came out. Mariah was leading. "How 'bout that beyblade battle before we leave?" Mariah asked Luna, holding out Gaulix. Luna looked at Ray and fished her beyblade from her pocket. "Ray? Can I borrow your cord?". He nodded and handed it over to her. "Good luck." she smiled. "Cleo is just too impatient. How bout using the fountain?" Mariah shook her head. "A normal wok will do."

And so, the match began. (Who do you think will win?) Both girls got ready, with Luna tying her hair up Mariah's style, with a black scarf. "3! 2! 1! GO!!" Both beyblades ripped out. "GO GAULIX!" The pink beyblade ripped out the same time Luna let hers go. "CLEO! ATTACK!" Both beyblades spun around, blurs of pink and light blue around the wok. Everybody watched in anticipation.   
"Mountain Cat attack!"   
"Panther's strike Attack!"

Both beyblades flew in the air and clashed mid-air. Sparks flew out, and both dropped into the wok with a clang, both still spinning and attacking each other. "Change tactic! Cleo! ATTACK!" The beyblade glowed, and a bit beast came out from the chip. It was a black panther, with really big teeth and claws, and a cobra necklace around its neck. It gave a roar, and the beyblade spun faster and faster, until it was a flash of silver and blue. "Oasis Wave!" 

Water seemed to come out from nowhere and sweep across the wok, pushing Gaulix out. Luna smirked. "Cats don't like water? Cleo FINISH IT!" In a few moments the spell was broken and Gaulix was pushed out of the wok. It landed in Mariah's hand. Everyone looked on as she talked to her pink blade, without looking up. Luna was biting her lip and looking at Ray sheepishly. He shrugged and shared a look at Lee that said: 'Help-Me!' Lee shrugged and elbowed Kevin. "you're too young to watch catfights. Go in." Kevin hesitated. "*Now*." The younger boy nodded and ran in. Gary followed soon after.

Mariah stood up and glared at Luna. "O.k, since I wasn't able to put it in a battle-kind-of-way, I'll say it straight, girl to girl. Mariah took a step forward and was nose to nose with Luna. "Hands off. He's my guy, I saw him first." With that, she spun sharply around, feeling a veeery small piece of satisfaction as her hair hit Luna in the face. She glared at Lee and then at Ray. "We'll be going now." Ray nodded dumbly. Lee just followed her out.

Mizu-chan: SOOO how was this fic? I dnno whether I can continue this or not... but I'll try. R&R, onegai, and then I'll email you when I post up the second chapter. Maybe next month or so.


End file.
